<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fires by onbeinganangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176548">fires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/pseuds/onbeinganangel'>onbeinganangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinkuary 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(due to drug use), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cocaine, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, HPKinkuary2021, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, am i overtagging this? you betcha, but i am an anxious bb and want you all to be safe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:36:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/pseuds/onbeinganangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One look at Albus — smiling, dancing, perfect Albus — and Scorpius knows this is going to be harder than he initially thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinkuary 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Kinkuary 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, I'm gonna say it again: please, PLEASE, mind the tags.<br/>Mama Mari is just making sure you're all alright. </p><p>This fic mentions the use of hard drugs, specifically a magical type of cocaine. Only one party is having sex under the influence of said drug, and this obviously falls under the category of dubious consent too. </p><p>Be safe.<br/>Also, if you're gonna do drugs of any kind, do it responsibly.</p><p>With thanks to <a href="https://uphorie.tumblr.com">Uphorie</a> again, for virtually holding my hand because I was nervous about this one, ngl.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
 <span class="big"><strong>i. Scorpius</strong></span>
</p><p>Scorpius had seen Teddy on it, he’d seen James on it. Fuck, he’s pretty sure he’d seen his dad on it before, if he’s being honest. But when Albus — darling, gentle, perfect Albus — comes out of the bathroom in Teddy’s house and whispers in his ear <em>“I’ve tried that shit my brother’s always on and you’re gonna come dance with me for a little while and then you’re gonna take me home and fuck me senseless</em>,” Scorpius fucking loses it.</p><p>Scorpius isn’t stupid. In fact, Scorpius still questions, to this day, how the hat ever decided against Ravenclaw. Scorpius knows about cocaine. Well, scientifically speaking, he knows about cocaine. He’s never tried it. He’s never judged James or Teddy — or anyone really — for doing it. He’s just never felt like it was the right moment for it. So, he knows about cocaine. And he knows about the magically-enhanced cocaine that became big in the Wizarding World at some point in the early 2020s, whatever it is they call it these days. He just hadn’t considered how much he’d like Albus on it.</p><p>At first, the problem is that Scorpius has big plans for tonight and he’s not entirely sure how he feels about taking Albus to bed with him knowing he’s not sober. </p><p>They have fucked while drunk before, of course they have. But this is different. </p><p>One look at Albus — smiling, dancing, perfect Albus — and Scorpius knows this is going to be harder than he initially thought. </p><p>Because he wants to fuck Albus while he’s like this.</p><p>Albus’ pupils are dilated like Scorpius has never seen them before, he’s chattier than ever. Babbling, pulling Scorpius onto the dance floor and placing Scorpius’ hands on his hip as he sways from side to side. </p><p>Scorpius loves everything about Albus, — kind, quiet, perfect Albus — he has loved Albus his whole life. Seven years at Hogwarts, followed by three years of Healer training together and two years as housemates and he is pretty sure he’d seen all there was to Albus up until this point.</p><p>It’s sobering to realise just how much he hasn’t seen of Albus, as he watches him move away from where they were dancing a second ago and start talking to one of James’ teammates (Collins? Coulis? Collier? Coles?) from the Magpies as if he’s not one of the shyest, most socially awkward people in the world.</p><p>This confident Albus is doing something to Scorpius’ insides and it’s very hard to explain exactly <em>why.</em></p><p>Rose smiles at Scorpius from the sofa, and he smiles back, but he can’t bear to look away for longer than a couple of seconds. He can’t stop watching Albus. </p><p>Albus smiles, chats comfortably, like he would with Scorpius or James or Teddy or Hugo — his family, the people he trusts. He runs his hand through his hair — a bit like Scorpius has noticed Albus’ dad do but he’s only seen Albus do during sex — and he laughs.</p><p>And Scorpius can’t do anything but watch and let the slightly off, half familiar feeling wash over him. It cracks open over his head and slides down, slow and syrupy. It forces open his ribcage and settles itself right there in it. It coils around his navel, hot and desperate and he’s very aware of two things at the same time. One he’s familiar with, he’s known it since Albus and him started shagging about a year and a half ago: he wants to fuck Albus. The other one he supposes he should be familiar with, but he wasn’t fully aware of it until this very moment: he never wants to fuck anyone but Albus.</p><p>As casually as he can, Scorpius approaches Albus and his new friend.</p><p>“Hey Al.”</p><p>He wraps a possessive hand around Albus’ forearm.</p><p>“Er… Colin, right?” Scorpius asks.</p><p>He prays to Merlin that’s right.</p><p>“Yeah, mate. You’re the Malfoy kid, right?”</p><p>The hand lets go of the forearm, snakes around Al’s waist. </p><p>Albus gasps.</p><p>They don’t really do this, no one is really meant to know they’re fucking.</p><p>“Scorpius. Yeah. That’s me. I’m really sorry, but I’m gonna have to take Al away.”</p><p>He’s not sorry.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="big"><strong>ii. Albus</strong></span>
</p><p>Whatever Albus imagined sex would be like after Teddy convinced him he should definitely snort the neat little lines of pink powder in his upstairs bathroom, he realises has to be multiplied at least five times to be anywhere near the truth.</p><p>Albus feels amazing.</p><p>Every tiny little bit of skin that Scorpius touches burns in the best of ways. Every time their skin connects, Albus feels a small starburst-like pleasure.</p><p>As soon as they’re back in the flat, Albus doesn’t let Scorpius do more than hastily get his cock out of his pants, before he’s on his knees suckling on the half-soft head.</p><p>“Bloody hell, Al,” Scorpius breathes. “If I knew this was what it would take for you to stop acting like a blushing virgin even though we’ve shagged hundreds of times, I would have endorsed it earlier.”</p><p>Scorpius likes Albus like this, he can tell. Albus doesn’t feel different, per se — just happy, excited, delighted to be alive.</p><p>And Scorpius feels so good in his mouth. </p><p>Scorpius lets out a groan when Albus gets on his hands and knees on the bed and says something like “<em>come on and fuck me</em>.”</p><p>Scorpius does, after spending way too long torturously fingering Albus open. Albus feels simultaneously on the verge of coming and incapable of doing so. It’s heaven and it’s hell all in one and he never wants it to stop.</p><p>Albus ends up on top, hands splayed over Scorpius’ milky white chest, repeatedly lifting himself up on his cock before sinking back down. </p><p>And it’s not that Scorpius isn’t vocal during sex, he is. Albus is the quiet one. But Albus has never seen Scorpius like this — or maybe he never noticed before.</p><p> Scorpius is a wreck. He looks gorgeous — white blonde hair sweaty, matted against his head and face and the dark bedsheets, face and neck flushed a muted red, lips swollen and shiny from Albus’ own licking and kissing and biting.</p><p>Scorpius is a mess. A writhing, moaning, babbling, desperate mess under Albus and it makes Albus never want to stop.</p><p>“I love you like this, fuck, fuck, I love you like this, Al, that feels so good.”</p><p>It feels almost like the sex itself, like a pistoning, in and out, in and out, like sinking all at once into too cold or too hot water.</p><p>Scorpius comes inside him with a groan, hands gripping Albus’ hips so hard he knows he’ll bruise and Albus rocks back and forth until Scorpius is oversensitive and can’t take it anymore.</p><p>He’s never seen Scorpius like this, the way he pushes Albus against the bed and slides down his body. And Albus is still burning with every touch — every bite to his neck, every lick at his collarbone, every nip at his earlobe, every tweak of his nipple, every stroke at his side. Like small little fires all over his body.</p><p>Scorpius takes his time, realising Albus is teetering on the edge of orgasm. </p><p>All of Albus’ thoughts melt away as Scorpius’  hands explore his body, as Scorpius’ mouth wraps around his dick — hot, wet, soft and<em> so good.</em></p><p>Albus finds it hard to find the words, to fight the cloudy feeling.</p><p>Scorpius' mouth guides him home through that haze, bobbing up and down slowly, working his tongue into the slit on the head or whispering against his hip while he wanks him.</p><p>“You’re close, aren’t you? You want to come undone like this, just from my hand, don’t you, Al?”</p><p>And when he comes, it’s unlike anything he’s ever felt, his body going slack and heavy against his will, a long choked shout falling from his lips. Scorpius kisses him, long and dirty and Albus tastes himself in his mouth. They kiss for what feels like years, and Albus doesn’t know how long it’s been except that Scorpius is getting hard again.</p><p>Well, Albus won’t say no to <em>that.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for a more hyperactive and extremely chatty version of me, come say hi <a href="https://onbeinganangel.tumblr.com">on tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>